


Lost Love Letters

by hombrediablo



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hombrediablo/pseuds/hombrediablo
Summary: Pining idiots Aegis and Teldryn are spending some time apart, but will that stop them from exchanging quips and getting on each other's nerves?
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Teldryn Sero/Original Character(s), Teldryn Sero/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lost Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a non-tes au bc I wrote it originally for a poetry contest thing so sorry lore bros

Teldryn

In the few years we’ve known each other,

I’ve come to realize something

Perhaps, I may be too attached to you

I think this distance between us

Will be good for my health

Is it still nice, on the other side of

The province? Without me?

I, for one, do not regret taking up

This apprenticeship one bit.

The winter is beautiful here,

~~ Almost as much as you. ~~

I hope you aren’t in too much pain

Without me by your side.

-A

Aegisthus

I am very chuffed

Without you.

Unlike you, I do not depend on others

For happiness. You’re quite brave,

Not many would say such things

In their first letter to me. Just don’t

Let it get to your head.

Don’t think by comparing me

To the cold, unforgiving frost

You have won my heart.

-T

Love, you know

You don’t have to be

Like that. I did not forget

What you told me before we

Parted ways. I know you

Miss me dearly. Otherwise,

Why would you have replied

To my letter? I know sending these

Love anecdotes is not cheap.

It appears you might be

Pining, for me?

It’s an honor, to be

The subject of such 

Besottedness from you

And your heart of stone.

-A

Oh Aegis

You are like those old Matryoshka dolls,

Full of yourself. You think I pine for you?

That I write for you out of infatuation?

You’re the one who’s berating me

With these constant coercions.

I bet the postal service

Is as sick as seeing your letters

As I am. Thank the Gods

That an entire province

Now separates us.

Now, I only have to deal with

The horrors of your mug

When I see our portrait

In my pocket watch.

-T

Hello my love

It has been a while

Oh, do I yearn to hold you each

Sleepless night. I wonder,

Do you even still walk this Earth?

These letters are getting harder

To send. Blast the war.

Perhaps I’ll take

To pigeon post?

I jest; I heard you beat up one of the

Office couriers. I would hate

To see what you’d do to

An innocent bird.

If you choose to reply,

Please tell me how

~~ You are fairing ~~

My lapdog is fairing.

-A

Dastard

Of course I’m alive

I’ve just been choosing to ignore

You. While you struggle to sleep,

I celebrate in the fact that

You are not next to me

Holding me down.

That courier had it coming

To him. Anyone willing to

Carry your preposterous

Messages should fall off

Their horse and eat mud.

Your heinous pet is just

Exceptional. You’re lucky

I haven’t taken to

Setting the pitiful thing loose.

I think it misses you.

You better hurry home

Because I think someone

Yearns for you so.

-T

Dear Teldryn

I have almost completed my studies

The summer sun is about to rise.

In just a fortnight, I will be back

With you. Yes, in the east,

Where the great pines are,

Along the vast rivers

And endless flower fields.

Do not lie, you desire to be

With me again. If you

Won’t confess, then

Regrettably I will,

Only to get it off my aching chest;

I need you.

-A

~~ Dear ~~ Aegisthus

I never thought you’d say that

You dastard, I can’t

Believe you do this

To my heart. I have been

Jesting; I do miss you.

Deplorably so.

I want to take your

Breath away

In more ways than one.

My heart soars at

The thought of being needed

By you. Could

You perhaps, when

We see each other again,

Say that you need

Me? In person?

I wouldn’t mind if

You’d elaborate on it,

And tell me exactly

All your deepest desires.

-T

Of course my love

I need you

Because I can’t

Cross the province myself.

I regret to inform you that

With the ongoing war,

I cannot leave the hold

Without an outside ride.

My master can house me

For an extended time,

But I do want to see  ~~ you ~~ the pines again,

Preferably before summer commences.

Apologizes for making you

Misunderstand my words.

Although, I do find it

Enduring that you fancy

Me as so.

-A

Aegis

You invertebrate

You’re hopelessly daft

I take back everything

Mused in my last message.

Sobeit, I’ve sent for a carriage

To pick you up in half a

Moon cycle. Just don’t expect

Me to be driving that

Carriage. I hope

You’re satisfied in

Cavorting with my heart.

-T

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic hehe I hope it was good :> I draw these two on my Twitter @Dilftaro if you're interested


End file.
